


Solsticio

by Hessefan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 07:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5531327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessefan/pseuds/Hessefan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final del sendero siempre estamos solos. No importa lo que hay más allá, siquiera si hay más allá.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solsticio

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer** : Hajime & SNK, OTP.
> 
>  **Extensión** : 1002 palabras.
> 
>  **Advertencias** : Cambios verbales y repeticiones que no quise modificar, porque cuando lo escribí (hace meses) estaba borrachísima y sintiéndome de una manera muy particular. O sea, como salió, quedó y no lo toqué, salvo por algunas correcciones particulares y adiciones necesarias para que esto no pareciera escrito en sanscrito.
> 
>  **Notas** : Sé que aún debo muchos comentarios (no solo en este fandom), sin contar que tengo dos fics en proceso desde el año 1930 (uno ya lo terminé), pero hoy es 25 de diciembre y esa es toda la excusa que necesito para publicar un fic sobre Levi. No, no estuve muerta… aunque se le parecía bastante.

Día tras día va en búsqueda de eso que no sabe qué busca, pero que le da la fuerza necesaria para no reparar en que ha perdido una vez más.

No le aterra el olvido, le aterra lo que no puede olvidar.

Por eso, cuando el miedo se borra, es uno el que se convierte en un monstruo para los demás. No hay temores, más que aquellos que anidan en nuestro interior, agazapados, esperando el momento oportuno para hacer daño.

La calma es superficial, Levi lo sabe. Lo que es hoy, mañana no lo será. Las personas que aprendió a estimar, su equipo, Erwin, la tierra, la gente… todo, algún día perecerá. Tal vez él esté ahí para ver ese ocaso, con suerte no, pero ya no le preocupa, sabe que de igual modo, él también sucumbirá tarde o temprano.

Una catástrofe, que representa muerte y destrucción, eso es. Fin de un mundo que nunca amó, que nunca ansió. La muerte es algo indispensable para el renacimiento o comienzo de lo nuevo. Como un bosque consumido por las llamas, que sabe renovarse… así es el cosmos.

Cuanto más intenso y terrible sea esa destrucción, Levi sabe que el porvenir será mejor. Uno brillante, como las llamas que consumen esa selva. Pero para eso debe dejar de lado su humanidad, es consciente que para conseguirlo debe trabajar en pos a ello.

Tanta calma es engañosa, tanta paz esconde dolor en las entrañas consumidas de un mundo acostumbrado a esa penosa y artificial armonía que se ha inventado.

Levi es consciente de que uno puede mirar sobre su hombro para contemplar todo aquello que dejó atrás, o bien seguir adelante y dejar que eso mismo arda.

Los muertos, muertos están, y no tiene sentido llorarlos, a fin de cuentas eso no los revivirá. Jamás. Recordarlos puede mantenerlos vivos en las memorias, pero no en la realidad.

Y Levi sabe que volverá a ocurrir, una y mil veces más. Soldados caídos en batalla. Tal vez él, tal vez Erwin, tal vez cualquiera, tal vez un donnadie. Y siempre duele lo suficiente como para esconderse dentro de uno mismo, como para permitir que ese monstruo interior lo consuele de una manera fría. Porque la paz no existe, porque la paz está en uno y si uno no está en paz, está en constante guerra.

_El pájaro vuela porque sabe volar; pero tener alas no le da auténtica libertad._

Intentarlo, una y otra vez, siempre en un lugar distinto, con gente distinta. Levi ha aprendido a lidiar con ello, tal vez porque a su lado, de manera incondicional, ha estado Erwin. Quizás la única persona que le recuerda que, pese a todo, algo de piedad, queda en él.

Pero también sabe que Erwin no es eterno; que sus palabras se la pueden llevar el viento y el tiempo, y que es frágil por ser humano. Ni siquiera a él puede aferrarse.

Hay un muro enorme que divide a Levi de sí mismo y de la humanidad. Hay una puerta en ese muro, que no se atreve a cruzar. Una puerta custodiada por un nigromante que a cada rato revive a los muertos en su memoria. A muertos que ya ha enterrado y que no quiere volver a ver, porque lo dañan y no le permiten seguir adelante en la realidad que lo rodea.

A veces siente que es un titán entre titanes, pero luego se da cuenta de que no, de que es un simple hombre de un metro sesenta y no más. Que su realidad, más real, es morir fuera de las murallas, bajo ese sol que venera en secreto.

Es tan triste… consumido por su pesadilla, incapaz de tener un sueño placentero, queriendo morir tan rápido, sin siquiera saberlo. Pero alguna vez, en un tiempo lejano, Levi fue humano y tuvo sueños y ambiciones como cualquier otro. Por un momento, que fue demasiado efímero para lo larga que era la agonía de vivir, Levi pudo ver en su cara y en su voz un mañana que parecía más real que todos esos fantasmas que lo consumían.

Pero en el presente, esa persona, ese héroe falso, rey caído en el que había creído, moría como un mortal más. La fuerza que le había otorgado en batalla no servía para soportar esa derrota tan personal.

La vida, al final, a Levi le pareció injustamente corta. Quería tiempo, más del que tenía y despreciaba, para poder reunir la suficiente valentía para tolerar esa pérdida en particular, pero descubrió entonces que su corazón estaba marchito y las lágrimas de su alma, compresa abierta, vacía de tanto penar.

La fuerza no era tal ante lo efímero de la vida, ante la pérdida de su héroe personal. Mirar hacia atrás dolía como siempre, y lo hacía más monstruo. Y sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que volvería a pasar, que otros tantos morirían y que de nada servía esconderse, porque la paz solo era para los ingenuos.

Ya no tenía alas para volar hacia el sol, pues no había nada allí, no había nadie que lo esperase, solo una mera ilusión. Y el miedo se convirtió en odio y el odio en amor, y el amor en ceguera, y la ceguera en las alas que necesitaba para dejar atrás ese muro tan personal que lo tenía prisionero.

Detrás de la puerta no había nada, pero la pesadilla no lo consumió, el dolor no lo dominó y la muerte no lo venció.

La angustia dejó de ser una extraña en su vida; todavía podía ver su cara y oír su voz. Aún más importante, podía recordar el momento en el que lo conoció… en ese entonces un monstruo enorme devoraba a Levi desde sus entrañas, uno que solo buscaba la destrucción, que devoraba personas sin tener compasión alguna, disfrutando de la masacre, de ser lo que era, uno que se quedó dormido cuando los sueños florecieron.

Todo está en paz, o eso parece… pues sigue habiendo titanes en su imaginación.

**FIN**

 


End file.
